


To Friendship and Love

by ValaSidra



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders In Love, Deceit | Janus Sanders is a Good Friend, F/M, Female Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Gen, Insecurity, Logic | Logan Sanders In Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27983304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValaSidra/pseuds/ValaSidra
Summary: Virgil realizes that she is in love, but how could they love her? A friend tries to help, but it doesn't work. Will Virgil get her Christmas miracle?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	To Friendship and Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CahiraCelosial](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CahiraCelosial/gifts).



> This is a Christmas gift for my best and closest friend CahiraCelosial. She is amazing, and I just wanted to do something for her. Please enjoy and happy holidays!

Virgil was sitting on the couch, looking at a photo album that Patton had given her. She was smiling. She finally had a family. Before they had accepted her, she had been alone and sad, but now she had the chance to flourish. It was amazing. She paused on a picture of her and Logan. It was one where Logan had a small smile. It was her favorite. Logan’s smile lit up a room, no matter how small the smile was. It was really sweet. The picture was where Logan had his arm wrapped around her. It had been right after she had admitted that he was a comfort for her to have. He had smiled so brightly. Her smile--in the present--dimmed. She had fallen in love, but Logan would never feel that way about her. She couldn’t teach him about emotions and things of the heart. Only Patton could do that. Either way, Patton and Logan would be great together. Patton was sunshine as a person, and Logan was a faint rainbow on a cloudy day. They were the perfect contrast. Virgil and Logan would be too dark. It would be bound to fail.

With that depressing thought, Virgil shut the album and set it on the table. Maybe looking at the past wasn’t a great idea. She should just focus on the present. The present was perfect. She was accepted and had an equal role. She was content. It was the way it should be. As she thought that, Janus appeared. 

“Ah, Virgil,” Janus sighed, “Lying to yourself again I see.”

“What do you want, Janus,” Virgil replied.

“I just want you to be happy.”

“I am happy.”

“No you are not. You are only content.”

“It is the same thing.”

“No, Virgil, it isn’t.”

“So what if I am not happy? This is the closest I will ever be to happiness.”

“You could be happy.”

“How?”

“Admit your feelings to a certain logical brain.”

“He would never return my feelings.”

“You could teach him it.”

“How? I’m not the heart. I am not Patton. Patton could do it. You literally  _ just _ pointed out that I don’t know what happiness is. How can I teach him love? I would fail because I can’t do it. No matter how hard Logan tries to learn it, I would fail him. I wouldn’t be able to teach him how love felt,” Virgil ranted.

“Isn’t Christmas a time for miracles?” Janus countered.

She snorted derisively, “When have I ever gotten a miracle?”

“When they accepted you?” Janus suggested.

Virgil shook her head, “I should only expect one miracle per lifetime.”

He stood in irritation, “Why are you not giving you two a chance?”

“Because it is better that way! He deserves to be happy, and I would only ruin that! I am protecting him!”

“From what?”

“From me! I ruin everything! I tear everyone down with how I am! How would I be any good to Logan? How would I bring him happiness? He doesn’t need or want me. Okay?” she yelled, tears streaming down her face, “It is just better this way.”

She walked out of the room, leaving Janus standing there.

“You understand why I said I need help?” he quietly asked the hidden presence in the corner of the room.

“I do. I think I might have the perfect idea,” the presence replied.

~~~

Virgil stormed down the hallway and into her room. The day had started out so well. It had been perfect. Now it was laying in ashes at her feet with no chance of repair. She collapsed into her bed, sobs shaking her to her very core. How could she have been so stupid? There was no way she could be truly happy. She prayed for her ignorance to return. She wanted that belief that she was happy again. She felt lost and adrift. There was no chance of returning to that pont. Everything was coated in a fog that she could not escape. She was stuck with a sinking boat and no way to escape the invading waters of truth. There was no chance of rescue, but did she want to be rescued? Did she want to continue in ignorance and potentially hurt the others? Could she have been hurting them this entire time with her misconstrued idea of truth? She didn’t know. All she knew was that she was stuck, and the truth would be hitting her eventually. Should she just jump into it? Let it wash over her and drown her with how things really were? Should she let it break her--as it surely will? She didn’t know. All she could do was drift and contemplate the answer.

~~~

Logan was reading at his desk. He had been tempted to go read in the living area as he was sure Virgil would be there, but he decided that his room would be the better option. His chest would always feel warm around Virgil, and he was concerned that there was something wrong with him. The book that he was reading was on heart problems. It would only worry Virgil if she were to see what it was. He couldn’t help but smile at the thought of Virgil. She was a caring friend. She made sure everyone was alright. It was beautiful. Logan blinked at that thought. _Beautiful?_ _Where did that idea come from?_ He looked at his notebook. He had gotten one to write down what he was feeling. It had a key from Patton to help him identify it. He quickly grabbed it and read through entry after entry, referencing with the key. At the end, he set the book down and leaned back. He was in love. He was in love with Virgil. Sweet, beautiful, caring Virgil. He couldn’t believe it. Him--the embodiment of Logic--had fallen in love. A smile stretched across his face. He had to admit his feelings. If she didn’t return them, then they would remain friends. There was nothing wrong with that. He couldn’t just keep it a secret. 

He shoved his chair back and rushed out the door. He ran down the stairs to the Living area, only to find it empty. Virgil was gone. He looked around to find the photo album on the table and Janus’s hat. Where could they be? He turned to look at the kitchen and saw a figure in the fridge.

“Janus? Where is Virgil?” He asked.

Janus heaved a sigh, “She is in her room. We had a conversation on truth, and her feelings.” He gave Logan a piercing stare--almost as if to convey some unknown message, “She is under the assumption that  _ someone _ does not return her feelings.”

Logan sat there for a minute, trying to understand what he was saying before it hit him over the head with a metal two-by-four. He was saying that Virgil had feelings for him. Logan turned as quickly as he could and took off up the stairs while shouting a quick “thanks” to Janus. He reached Virgil’s door in record time. He gave a quick knock before opening the door. Virgil was sitting on her bed with dried tear tracks on her face. 

He rushed to her and got on his knees in front of her. He couldn’t believe how emotional he was being, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. He grabbed her hands in his and tilted her face so that her eyes met his.

“Virgil,” he began, “I do not know if you share my feelings, but I love you.”

Her jaw dropped in shock. Logan--who refuses to admit to any emotions--was admitting he loved her. She had to be dreaming. It was the only explanation. She shook her head and gripped her head, eyes troubled.

“This has to be a dream,” she whispered in a broken voice, “there is no way that I would be lucky enough for this to happen in real life.”

Logan grabbed her hands again, eyes pleading, “Virgil, this is  _ real _ . Please believe me.”

She blinked at him before leaning forward and pressing her lips against his. She pulled back after a moment with a shy smile on her lips, “I love you too.”

He gave a short laugh of joy and pulled her into a hug, dragging her off the bed and to the floor. Virgil guessed she got a Christmas miracle after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave comments and kudos! I love receiving them! Happy Holidays!


End file.
